


Now Showing At The Petal Palace

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bouncer!Sandor, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Jeyne Poole POV, Judging A Book By Its Cover, Misunderstandings, Professor!Brienne, Protective!Arya, Student!Jeyne, Student!Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeyne and Arya are suspicious of Sansa's new guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Showing At The Petal Palace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts).



“So what’s this guy like?” Jeyne asked. She and Sansa were eating lunch at the new bistro that just opened around the corner from the university. Her friend had just started dating a new guy a few weeks ago, and unlike previous boyfriends, Sansa had kept this one a secret. Jeyne had only found out because he sent Sansa a single blue rose with an open note that said, “You win, little bird.”

“He’s...he’s different from Joffrey, or Harry. Kind of gruff, but he’s nice.” Sansa ducked her head down, trying to hide a smile. “He’s...gentle, very strong, has a wicked sense of humor. Curses like a sailor, but it’s kind of cute.”

“Name?”

“Sandor. Sandor Clegane,” Sansa said softly. “He works at a club as a bouncer. He said he’ll take me sometime, if I want, though I did tell him it’s not really my scene.” She shrugged. “We’re going out tomorrow, since he’s working tonight.”

Jeyne looked at her friend thoughtfully. Sansa had not had a lot of luck with men, and she wanted to make sure this new one was on the up and up. “What’s the name of the club?”

“Oh, um...something like Pond, or Palace. I’m not really sure.”

Once their lunch was finished and Sansa was well on her way to her next class, Jeyne called up Arya. “Sandor Clegane, works at a club, she wasn’t sure on the name, probably starts with a P, maybe Pond or Palace.”

_ “That’s enough for me to work with. When do you want to go?” _

“He’s working tonight. Sansa’s class lets out at eight.”

_ “I’ll be ready to go by seven-thirty, then.” _

**********

Jeyne and Arya sat in the hallway, waiting for Sansa’s evening class to be let out. 

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Jeyne asked nervously. 

Arya scoffed. “He works at a strip club. Full frontal nudity! There’s no way that I  _ can’t _ tell her.” 

“I know...I just...I feel really bad about this. Sansa seems to really like this guy. And she did say he’s different from Joff or Harry...” Jeyne trailed off as the classroom door opened and students poured forth. Sansa was one of the last students, furiously taking down some last minute notes before leaving.

“Oh! What are you doing here?” she asked them as they entered the room. The professor, Mrs. Lannister, was packing up her bags. Jeyne was only moderately familiar with the woman, though she had been Arya’s mentor for years now, and a close family friend of the Starks.

“We need you to come with us. It’s about your new boyfriend,” Arya said without preamble. Sansa’s eyebrows raised.

“Is he ok?”

“He won’t be once you see where he works.” Arya grabbed her sister’s bag and shoved the books and notebooks into it. “Let’s go.”

“Oh, but…”

“No buts, Sansa. This guy is scum and I’m going to prove it to you!” Arya insisted.

“Uh, why don’t I come with you,” the professor said. “Just to make sure there’s no bloodshed. You can’t go getting arrested again, Arya. You’re not a juvenile anymore, they’ll try you in adult court.”

Arya just rolled her eyes and muttered, “FINE. Can we just go now?”

“Thank you, Brienne,” Jeyne heard Sansa whisper as they headed out towards the parking lot.

They took Brienne’s car, Sansa growing more and more anxious as they drove. She parked across the street in the open lot. “This is where he works?” Brienne asked doubtfully. “Jaime never mentioned it.”

Sansa nodded. “Petal Palace, it sounds about right. It looks very...lively.”

“OH. MY. GODS. SANSA,” Arya said. “It’s a fucking strip club! Your boyfriend, and I use the term loosely, is a bouncer at a strip club!! Say it with me.  _ Striiiiiiiiiii--” _

“Arya, that’s enough,” Brienne said. “Come on, let’s go take a look at this place. Never been here before, though I know of it. At least there doesn’t seem to be a line.”

“Probably because it’s Wednesday and it’s low rated on Welp! reviews,” Arya said under her breath. They all got out of the car, Arya pulling Sansa along.

A big brute of a man was at the front door. “Litt-- Sansa, what are you doing here?” He was horrible to look at, in Jeyne’s opinion. 

_ This is the guy?! Geez, he’s so...ugly. _ His face was completely mangled on one side, the neon lights of the club just making him look worse. He tried to hide it behind a curtain of black hair, but it was useless. Jeyne was appalled when Sansa stepped up to him and kissed him hello. Arya was a bit more vocal in her disgust.

“This creep?! This is the guy you’ve been mooning over for the past  _ three  _ months?! I know you wanted to go in the opposite direction of Joffrey, but damn, Sansa, this is going in the opposite direction and jumping off a cliff and then letting someone fuck the smushed corpse.”

“Arya!”

“You little--”

“What! Come at me, bro!” Arya yelled, raising her arms in challenge to the big man. “Jeyne, tell her! Tell her you agree with me!”

Brienne said in warning, “Arya…” but it was largely ignored.

Sansa looked at her friend, and Jeyne swallowed nervously before saying, “He...he doesn’t seem like your type…”

Tears glistened in Sansa’s eyes. “You guys are horrid.  _ This  _ is why I didn’t want to introduce you to him. I just  _ knew _ you’d embarrass me!” Jeyne was shocked. Sansa turned into the monster man’s embrace, who held her and stroked her back as she sniffled apologies to him. “I am  _ so _ sorry, Sandor.”

“Us...embarrassing to  _ him?!” _ Arya exclaimed. “Sansa!”

Brienne put her arm on Arya’s shoulder. “Arya, that’s enough. You’re just proving her point.” The tall woman turned to the monster man. Jeyne didn’t want to say it, but she thought maybe Brienne was more suited to this man than to her beautiful husband. “Please forgive this one, Mr. Clegane. She’s very high-spirited and protective of her sister, to the point of  _ rudeness.” _ Brienne really stressed the last word, making both Arya and Jeyne flinch a little. 

“It’s fine, I’ve heard worse,” he said, more concerned about the sniffling woman in his arms.

Arya seemed to snap in that moment. “He works in a strip club! He’s surrounded by naked women all day, and this isn’t a concern to you?!”

Sansa pulled away slightly from the monster man, just enough to wipe her eyes and look at her sister. “I...it would bother me, except…” She blushed hotly, evident even under the neon blue. “Arya...did you not take a good look at the sign?”

Arya looked at Jeyne, who looked at Brienne, who was covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. “What about the sign?” Jeyne was confused as well, but everyone else seemed to know what was going on.

Sansa shook her head while the monster man howled with laughter. “You’re telling me you got all up in a snit and you don’t even know what this fuckin’ place is?”

Arya growled at him, but her words were cut off as the door opened and a half-naked man stuck his head out. “Hey, Sandor, Miss Ellaria wants to know if you’ll close for the evening.”

“POD?!” Arya shrieked.

“Oh...hey...Arya...what are you doing here?” Pod asked, turning a bright red. Or maybe that one was the neon lights. It was hard to tell. Jeyne wasn’t sure her mouth would ever be able to close after this. It was all too shocking.

“You work here?!” she asked. “As what??”

Pod’s embarrassment deepened. “Uh...I-I’m a-a d-danc-cer?”

“A dancer.” Arya glared at him. “You’re a  _ dancer. _ In a  _ full nude strip club.” _

“An  _ all-male _ full nude strip club,” the monster man added, his grin making him look more horrific. Sansa just giggled. “Still got an objection to me working here and dating your sister?”

Arya mumbled something unintelligible before punching Pod in the arm and stalking inside. Jeyne looked at Sansa in despair, but her friend was beaming at her monster man. Brienne shook her head and dragged Jeyne inside. “Come on, Jaime tends bar here. Might as well enjoy the show and get a drink.”


End file.
